The present invention pertains to a bin for the storage and dispensing of granular materials, such as sand and gravel for delivery to a concrete mixer, and more particularly, to a modular construction for such a bin for easy conversion to accommodate varying storage volume requirements.
Bins made of fabricated sheet steel construction are well known in the art and are commonly used, for example, to store and dispense dry bulk components used for mixing concrete, such as sand, gravel, and similar aggregate materials. Users of such bins typically have varying storage volume requirements. Manufacturers of these storage bins therefore also typically have different sizes of bins to meet varying customer requirements. Storage bins of varying volume usually require variations in the size, shape and supporting structure for such bins. Finally, owners of storage bins often find that, due to changing business requirements, additional storage volume is needed, but the ability to increase storage capacity is hindered by space and/or location restrictions.
With the foregoing in mind, it would be very desirable to have a modular storage bin in which the initial storage volume could be increased in a variety of ways without modifying the construction of the original bin.